


Shadowed Spaces (Additional Art to the Sequel of the Inheritance)

by WaterSoter



Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Episode: s06e17 South by Southwest, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Prompt Art, Sequel, Sequel NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge 2018, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: After the events of the Inheritance, Tony is forced to allow Gibbs to drive him to Roanoke and reveal to him Paddington House, which he inherited from his Uncle Clive. Even though he would rather just take a bus there, Gibbs won't let him cope with the effects of severe sleep deprivation and sleepwalking without him, especially since Gibbs is the only person able to get Tony to get real sleep. And let's not even talk about how Gibbs is doing this.Hopefully Tony's little sleep issues will be resolved soon, because surely he can't expect Gibbs to continue to hold him while he sleeps to ensure that he doesn't start sleepwalking and hurting himself (or others) or something. Or can he?This story is the conclusion of the story that began with last year's NCIS Reverse Bang story, The Inheritance. It picks up where that story left off.





	Shadowed Spaces (Additional Art to the Sequel of the Inheritance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadowed Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553648) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 
  * Inspired by [The Inheritance (Cover and Additional Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754074) by [WaterSoter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter). 



> This is the second set of art I did for Shadowed Spaces, the sequel to the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang's entry the Inheritance. Jane_x80 is amazing and did a truly fantastic job with her first story. She blew my mind by writing such an excellent sequel. I highly recommend you give both a try if you haven’t already!

Second set of art I made for Shadowed Spaces, the sequel to the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang's entry the Inheritance:

Additional Art:

1/6

2/6

3/6

4/6

5/6

6/6


End file.
